


Kaleidoskop

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [99]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Cliche, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne erleben ein Déjà-vu nach dem anderen. Aber das ist ja nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache …>Post in meinem LJDas dritte Türchen desTatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalender 2018





	Kaleidoskop

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Prompt: #3 ein Déjà-vu in einer kalten Winternacht  
> Bingo Prompt: Federn  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Fluff, Humor, (Pre-)Slash  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne erleben ein Déjà-vu nach dem anderen. Aber das ist ja nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache …  
> A/N: Ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir durchgegangen ist. Sicher werdet ihr das ein oder andere wiedererkennen, denke ich ;)  
> Warnungen: keine, nur vor dem Fanfiction-Klischee :D  
> Länge: ~ 1.400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

„Das ist alles nur Ihre Schuld! Einzig und allein Ihre Schuld!“

„Ist das jetzt der Dank dafür, daß ich mich bei diesem Wetter um diese Uhrzeit auf den Weg gemacht habe, um Sie abzuholen?!“

Thiel schnaubte. Weiße Wölkchen trübten kurzfristig seine Sicht. „Aber ohne vorher zu tanken! Wie dämlich kann man denn sein!“

Boerne stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, und Thiel hatte plötzlich das unwirkliche Gefühl, daß er genau das genau so schon einmal erlebt hatte. Gestrandet, mitten in der Nacht, mit Boerne. Er war so abgelenkt, daß er nicht einmal hörte, was genau Boerne gerade sagte. Nicht, daß das nötig gewesen wäre, er wußte ja sowieso, was Boerne sagen würde.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

„Das hilft jetzt ja auch nichts mehr.“ Thiel schlug den Kragen hoch und steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen. So saukalt mußte es doch nun wirklich nicht sein. Jetzt fehlte es nur noch, daß es zu regnen anfing. Oder zu schneien. „Da hinten sieht man schon den nächsten Ort. Da wird uns ja wohl jemand weiterhelfen können.“

***

Schnee wäre wirklich die bessere Alternative gewesen. Regen bei den Temperaturen war eine echte Katastrophe, und die Idee, daß sie jetzt noch jemand abschleppen würde, oder daß sie ein Taxi hier raus in die Pampa bestellen könnten, bei den vereisten Straßen um die Uhrzeit, das war doch alles Mist. Sie konnten froh sein, daß sie es trotz der beginnenden Glätte noch zu Fuß in den Ort geschafft hatten. Und daß es hier tatsächlich ein Wirtshaus gab mit Fremdenzimmern. Oder, um genauer zu sein, mit _einem_ Fremdenzimmer. Thiel seufzte. Das Universum hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen, anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken.

„Wenigstens ist es diesmal keine Scheune“, sagte Boerne, der offensichtlich im gleichen Moment an die gleiche Nacht gedacht hatte, die sie damals vor vielen Jahren im Münsteraner Umland auf Strohballen verbracht hatten. Damals waren sie auch naß gewesen, aber statt Eisregen hatte sie ein Sommergewitter erwischt, und er hatte nicht so erbärmlich gefroren wie jetzt.

Thiel brummte etwas Zustimmendes. Für Strohballen fühlte er sich inzwischen auch wirklich zu alt. Und hier gab es wenigstens zwei Betten, und eine Dusche. Sie hätten es schlimmer treffen können, auch wenn ihn die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung vorm Fenster vermutlich über kurz oder lang in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. „He! Wo wollen Sie denn hin?“

„Wohin?“ Boerne sah ihn an, als sei er komplett begriffsstutzig. „Unter die Dusche selbstverständlich. Der Eisregen hat mich komplett durchgeweicht.“

„Und mich vielleicht nicht?“

„Bitte …“ Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Schnick … Schnack … Schnuck.“

Thiel grinste.

„Aber beeilen Sie sich gefälligst!“

***

Eigentlich hätte er Boerne ja am liebsten noch etwas schmoren lassen, aber da er vermutete, daß der andere nicht weniger durchgefroren war als er, hatte er sich zusammengerissen und wirklich nur so lange unter der Dusche gestanden, bis er seine Finger und Zehen wieder spüren konnte. Das Bettzeug war kalt und klamm gewesen, als er ins Bett gerutscht war, aber mittlerweile war ihm einigermaßen warm unter der dünnen Decke. Boerne hatte sich natürlich gleich das Bett mit der dicken, flauschigen Decke geschnappt, und daß er hier in Ermangelung von trockener Kleidung nackt lag, ließ ihm auch nicht wärmer werden. Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung wechselte im Sekundentakt den Farbton, die vorgezogenen Vorhänge halfen da herzlich wenig. Thiel seufzte und kniff im gleichen Moment die Augen zu, weil jemand ohne Vorwarnung das Licht angeknipst hatte. „Boerne!“

„Ja was. Soll ich im Dunkeln den Weg zum Bett finden?“

„Erstens ist es hier nicht dunkel, und zweitens ist der einzige Lichtschalter vorne bei der Tür.“

„Oh.“ Boerne warf einen Blick Richtung Bett, als wolle er sich den Weg einprägen, und drehte das Licht wieder aus. Die hatten hier tatsächlich noch einen dieser alten Drehschalter, er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß es sowas noch gab. Thiel drehte den Kopf zur Seite, während Boerne anderthalb Meter neben ihm ins Bett kletterte. Nicht, daß er allzuviel gesehen hätte, nachdem er gerade erst durch eine nackte 100 Watt Birne geblendet worden war, aber sicher war sicher. Man mußte es ja nicht übertreiben mit der Intimität.

„Gute Nacht.“ Er kniff die Augen zu. Ging doch einigermaßen, trotz Weihnachtsbeleuchtung.

„Gute Nacht.“ Boerne nieste. „Oh nein …“

„Was? Haben Sie sich einen Schnupfen geholt?“

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht gewarnt!?“ Boerne nieste noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

„Gewarnt?“ Thiel hob den Kopf und versuchte zu erkennen, was in dem anderen Bett vor sich ging.

„Das sind Federn!“ Boerne schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Thiel sah wieder weg, aber zu spät. Verdammt. „Federn, Thiel, ein Federbett!“

„Ja klar.“ Thiel starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Rot. Grün. Blau. Violett. „Sie haben sich das Bett mit der dicken Decke ausgesucht, während ich mir hier einen abfrieren kann. Aber beschwer ich mich? Nein.“

„Ich bin allergisch gegen Federn! Ich –“ Der Rest ging in einem wahren Niesanfall unter.

Thiel seufzte. „Bitte. Wir können das Bettzeug auch tauschen.“

„Geht nicht.“ Boerne schnappte nach Luft. „Das muß raus hier, raus aus dem Zimmer! Ich kann so nicht atmen.“

„Jetzt übertreiben Sie nicht so.“ Thiel setzte sich auf. Ein bißchen beunruhigend klang das ja schon, aber er wollte nun wirklich nicht zugeben, daß er anfing sich Sorgen zu machen. „Boerne?“

Boerne atmete immer hektischer, was gleich das nächste Déjà-vu auslöste, auch wenn die Rollen da anders verteilt gewesen waren. Jedenfalls erinnerte er sich leider nur zu gut an das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Hastig sprang er auf, kippte das Fenster, griff sich Boernes Bettdecke und Kissen und stürzte zur Zimmertür, um beides raus in den Flur zu werfen. Scheiße, war das kalt. Als er auf nackten Füßen – und auch sonst ziemlich nackt, aber was half’s, verzweifelte Situationen verlangten verzweifelte Maßnahmen – zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag Boerne schon unter seiner Decke. War ja klar.

„Besser?“

„Geht so.“ Boerne nieste. „Können wir das Fenster offen lassen?“

„Natürlich.“ Im Zimmer war es gleich noch ein paar Grad kälter geworden, aber bevor Boerne ihm hier erstickte ... Und angeblich war es ja gesund, auch im Winter bei offenen Fenster zu schlafen. Was einen nicht tötete und so. „Rücken Sie mal.“

Boerne sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Oder wie hatten Sie sich das vorgestellt? Daß ich ohne Decke schlafe?“

Boerne rückte Richtung Wand. „Sie sind eiskalt.“

„Und wem verdanke ich das?“

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, daß die hier noch Federbetten haben! Welches Hotel hat sowas denn noch!“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er an Boernes unglaubliche Dummheit gedacht, ohne zu tanken loszufahren. Bloß weil sein Akku mitten im Gespräch leergelaufen war und der andere sich so große Sorgen gemacht hatte, daß er jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand verloren hatte. Naja. Das war auch nicht das erste Mal passiert.

Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung flackerte immer noch. Rot. Grün. Blau. Violett. „Ob die wohl eine Zeitschaltuhr haben?“ Und ihm war langsam wieder warm. Eigentlich war ihm sogar wärmer als zuvor. Es war zwar eng hier, aber unter so einer dünnen Decke war es zu zweit natürlich wärmer als alleine. „Boerne?“

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen …“ Boerne klang schon reichlich weggetreten.

Thiel drehte sich um und zerrte an seinem Kopfkissen. „Wenn Sie schon in meinem Bett schlafen, will ich wenigstens mein Kopfkissen!“

Boerne brummelte etwas Unverständliches, ließ aber nach kurzem Widerstand los. Sie brauchten ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sortieren und Thiel mußte mehr als einmal kalten Füßen ausweichen, aber irgendwann hatten sie endlich eine bequeme Position gefunden. Das Kissen unter seinem Kopf und Boerne in seinem Rücken. Ein warmer Arm legte sich schwer um ihn.

„Boerne …“

„Irgendwo muß der hin, jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Das erinnerte ihn an das eine Mal, als sie … egal. Das war damals und dies hier war heute. „Kommen Sie bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken.“

„Ich? Wo denken Sie hin.“ Boerne klang schläfrig, aber schon deutlich weniger verschnupft. Vielleicht konnten sie irgendwann das Fenster ja doch wieder zumachen.

Thiel gähnte.

Wobei ihm jetzt ja auch gar nicht mehr kalt war. Nur seine Nasenspitze, die war noch kalt. Aber ansonsten war es fast … war es geradezu …

„Thiel?“

Boerne schmiegte sich noch ein wenig näher an den warmen Körper in seinem Arm und seufzte. Es gab wirklich schlimmere Orte als Thiel, an denen man stranden konnte. Das erinnerte ihn an das eine Mal, als sie … er gähnte.

Vielleicht konnten sie das ja morgen wiederholen. Jetzt war er jedenfalls geradezu … wie hieß das Wort? … glücklich. Ja, genau. Ihm war warm, Thiel war nichts passiert, und er war … müde … und …

Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung flackerte.

Rot.

Grün.

Blau.

Violett.

Und Dunkelheit.

* Fin *


End file.
